Fletcher and Gabe A love story
by Anonygay
Summary: Fletcher and Gabe has been chatting and camming online, doing a few naughty things. Now Fletcher is coming to visit Gabe. WARNING: CONTAINS UNDERAGED GAY SEX. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ.
1. Fletcher and Gabe's first gay times

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, and it's a crossover!

WARNING: This story contains underaged male gay sex. BOY ON BOY! Don't like, don't read.

Fletcher just finished school for the summer. He was going on vacation, to visit his friend who he had met online. His name was Gabe. Gabe Duncan. The "friend" term was the term they used, but they both knew they were more than that, they were lovers.

As soon as Fletcher got outside the airport, Gabe was all over him with hugs and small, unnoticeable kisses. Fletcher felt something going on in his pants, so he stuck his hands in his pockets to hide anything that might show. He smiled at Gabe, who smiled back. They were roughly the same height, but Fletcher was a bit thinner than Gabe. As Fletcher felt his erection go down, he took his hands out of his pockets and hugged Gabe tightly. He could feel something hard poking against his crotch, and his erection was soon back. He squeezed Gabe's butt, but Gabe whispered: "Wait until we get home", then he winked.

When Gabe and Fletcher entered the house, nobody was home. Gabe and Fletcher smiled, and then they jumped on the couch, lying on top of each other. Fletcher could feel Gabe's lips against his, and his tongue entered Gabe's mouth. Fletcher could feel Gabe's erection poking into his crotch, and he was sure that Gabe felt his too. Gabe pulled back, and suggested they'd go upstairs to Gabe's bedroom. They made out all the way up, and a few moments later they were lying in Gabe's bed, making out.

Fletcher put his hand down to Gabe's crotch. He moaned with pleasure as Fletcher unbuttoned Gabe's pants and pulled them down a bit, exposing Gabe's blue boxer briefs. He could feel Gabe's hands pulling his own shirt off, and he proceeded to pull Gabe's shirt off. He could now feel Gabe's soft skin against his, which made his erection grow even larger. Fletcher could feel Gabe's hands on his crotch, and suddenly he was only wearing his red boxer briefs.

Fletcher kissed Gabe's cheek, and then proceeded down to his neck and chest. Gabe moaned with pleasure as Fletcher continued going down, until he reached the top of Gabe's blue boxer briefs. He kissed Gabe's erection through the fabric of the briefs, before pulling them down, revealing a four inch penis standing proud from Gabe's hairless crotch. His ballsack was hanging straight below, and Gabe moaned as Fletcher kissed it. Fletcher licked Gabe's hairless shaft, and then he put his mouth over it. He could hear Gabe moaning with pleasure, and he started going up and down, still working his tongue all over Gabe's penis. He went up and down, hearing Gabe's moaning all along. Suddenly, he heard Gabe moaning louder than ever, before releasing a small load of cum into Fletcher's mouth. Fletcher kept it in his mouth, and then went back to Gabe's face and made out with him again, letting Gabe taste his own cum.

Fletcher could feel Gabe going down the same way Fletcher did before. Gabe kissed his way down Fletcher's body, and furiously licked his crotch through the fabric of his briefs, making him moan loudly. Gabe pulled down Fletcher's boxer briefs, revealing a penis that pointed a bit to the left, standing proudly from a hairless crotch. It was a bit smaller than Gabe's, but not much. Gabe moved one of his hands to Fletcher's butt, still licking around Fletcher's crotch. Fletcher was in ecstasy. He moaned, and loved the feeling of his lover's mouth all over his crotch. Then suddenly he felt something entering his buttcrack and butthole. He moaned from pain, but suddenly he felt extreme pleasure from Gabe's finger in his butthole.

Gabe fingered Fletcher's butthole as he blew him, and Fletcher's penis was throbbing hard. Fletcher placed his hand on top of Gabe's head and kept on moaning. He could still feel some pain by Gabe fingering his butt, but the pleasure was even more intense. He felt his balls starting to contract a bit, before moaning out Gabe's name loudly, and releasing a load into Gabe's mouth.

Gabe proceeded the same way as Fletcher did, by kissing him and letting him taste his own cum. It tasted a bit less sweet than Gabe's, but the taste was good. For a few minutes, they were just lying there, making out, naked.

A few minutes later, their erections had both grown back. Fletcher moved Gabe onto his stomach, then put his face down to smell Gabe's butt. It smelled delicious, and Fletcher gave it a lick. The taste was amazing; a lot better than he had expected it to be. He stuck his tongue inside of Gabe's virgin boy hole, and he heard Gabe moaning from pain. Fletcher kept licking, before he pulled his tongue out. It was time for the real thing. He spit in his hand and rubbed some spit on his penis, before placing it by Gabe's entrance.

Fletcher started entering Gabe, inch by inch, and getting more and more turned on as Gabe moaned in both pain and pleasure. When Fletcher was fully in, he started going in and out. He could hear Gabe moaning out loud, "Oh, Fletcher, OH! Oh! It hurts! OH that's good! Fletcher! Oh!" Fletcher went faster, and as he sped up, so did Gabe's moaning. Fletcher was reaching his climax inside of Gabe's lovely boy cave. It was so moist and tender, and it was the best experience he had ever had. Gabe moaned out at the same time as Fletcher released his load into Gabe's butt. Fletcher moaned, and just as he felt the cum escaping his penis, the door was ripped open.

In the door stood PJ, of all people. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. Fletcher quickly pulled out, causing some cum to pour out of Gabe's butthole. Cum was still dripping from Fletcher's penis, and he got under Gabe's covers. Gabe got up, all naked, with a throbbing erection. "I swear, this is not what it looks like."  
"Well, it looks like you're having sex, with a boy!" said PJ. Gabe thought for a moment, then gave his reply, "Well, then it is what it looks like… Now get out, and please don't tell mom and dad!"

PJ nodded, still shocked, then went outside and closed the door behind him. Fletcher was shocked, but Gabe said that it was all right. Fletcher licked some cum from Gabe's butt, before lying down naked under the covers again. Gabe got down with him, and they just laid there for hours, playing with each other's boyhood. When the bed was pretty much soaked with cum, they fell asleep, crotches touching, and mouths less than an inch away from each other.

Fletcher was in heaven.


	2. Luke meets the boys

I'm writing this after a request. This is a crossover between three series; A.N.T Farm, Good Luck, Charlie and Jessie.

This chapter will contain underaged sexual intercourse, so if you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned.

Fletcher woke up and the first thing he saw was Gabe's sleeping face. Gabe was so cute when he was asleep. Fletcher pulled the covers they were sharing further down to discover that the bed was still pretty sticky, and it smelled lovely.

Fletcher looked at Gabe's hot body, and put his arm to stroke his cheek. He moved his hand down his soft body, to end up by Gabe's penis. Fletcher checked to see if Gabe was still sleeping, then he stroked his penis. He could feel his own penis gaining an erection, and he smiled. He tucked himself closer to Gabe as he saw Gabe was getting an erection. He put his penis next to Gabe's and soon their boners were laying side by side. Fletcher grabbed ahold of both of them with one hand and pumped them slowly.

Suddenly, Gabe opened his eyes to see what Fletcher was doing. When he realized it, he just smiled, as he felt the lovely sensation go through his body.

After they had played a little more, they went to the park to see if there was someone they knew out there.

Fletcher lead the way through the park, holding Gabe's hand as he was walking. Suddenly, he spotted some movement in the bushes. He let go of Gabe's hand and walked slowly towards the bush. He walked around the bush, to see a little boy sitting there. The boy seemed to be a few years younger than the two, and he had dark hair.

Fletcher put his hand on the boy's shoulder, and the boy turned quickly. Fletcher was shocked at what he saw. The boy had his pants pulled down, and he was covering his crotch with one hand. The boy looked really scared, but Fletcher sat down and calmed the boy down. He got to know that the boy's name was Luke (( Yes, this is Luke from Jessie )). Gabe and Fletcher decided to take Luke home, to talk to him about what he should and shouldn't do.

As they got back in Gabe's room, they all sat down on the bed. Luke between the two older boys.  
- You know, you can't sit in the middle of the park and jack off like that, Fletcher said, with a small grin on his face. The boy looked embarrassed. He had told them that he didn't know where his family was, and he had been walking around the park for days. He had gotten some food with the money he had, but he had just ran out of money, and he was dirty.

Fletcher lead the boy to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. Gabe had a big shower, large enough for both Fletcher and Luke to fit in there at the same time, Fletcher thought, as he smiled a bit.

Luke was shaking, and looked really scared where he stood. Fletcher figured he'd help out. He went over to Luke and pulled the boy's shirt off. He looked at the boy's exposed upper body, and his penis made a slight jump in his pants. He looked to the boy's face, who didn't look like he didn't want Fletcher to do what he was doing, so he unzipped the boy's pants and pulled them down.

Fletcher suddenly noticed something going on. There was a bulge showing from Luke's underwear, and it was pretty obvious he had a boner. Fletcher just smiled at Luke, who gave him a shy look back.  
Fletcher pulled off the boy's socks and placed all his clothes in a pile. The then proceeded to pull the boy's underwear down slowly, getting a good look at his equipment.

The boner seemed to be just a bit smaller than his own, at about three inches, standing proud from the boy's crotch. The boy turned around to hide his erection, which didn't really make Fletcher less turned on. Fletcher looked at the boy's butt, as he smiled at the perfectness. His butt was really smooth, and was just the right size.  
- Do you want me to get in there with you? Fletcher asked, hoping for a yes.  
- You can if you want to… the boy said shyly.

That was enough for Fletcher. He pulled his clothes off, and went into the shower along with Luke. Luke reached Fletcher to about his chin area, and Fletcher smiled as he turned on the water. He saw the water running down the boy's body – and – dripping from his erection.

As Fletcher looked down, he noticed that he had a full grown erection himself, and Luke stared at it, as if he wanted to eat it. Fletcher pulled down some soap, and started soaping up himself. He felt really selfish, so he started soaping up Luke at the same time, pulling him closer.

Luke seemed to be enjoying this attention, and Fletcher kept soaping up his body. As he reached the boy's penis, he was almost cumming hands-free. Fletcher smiled, as he soaped up the boy's dick. He grabbed ahold of the smooth dick and started pumping it. Luke moaned in pleasure, as he experienced something he had never experienced before. Fletcher kept pumping the boy's dick, and suddenly, he heard the boy moan louder than ever, as he twitched and shook. He was obviously having an orgasm, even though nothing was coming out of his penis.

Fletcher smiled at Luke, who smiled back. Fletcher stood back up, and Luke did something unexpected. He got on his toes and kissed Fletcher for at least ten seconds, before he pulled back and got on his knees. Suddenly, Fletcher felt his dick being pushed into a wet, warm cavern. He looked down, as he saw the boy's mouth around his hairless penis. He started rocking his hips back and forth, and he was sure that he was about to cum. He felt the sensation through his body, as he released three small squirts of semen into the boy's mouth.

The boy looked back up to Fletcher, and stood back up, giving his penis a last squeeze with his hand. Luke kissed Fletcher, allowing him to taste his own cum, and Fletcher almost instantly got a new boner – straight after cumming.

Suddenly, Gabe entered the room, seeing the two boys kissing in the shower. He was silent as he shut the door behind him and got naked. The boys were still kissing, and Gabe slowly opened the door to the shower and stood behind Fletcher.

Gabe gave his semi-hard penis a few strokes to get it fully hard, and then grabbed some soap and put it on his penis, along with some of his mom's baby oil. He then placed it in front of Fletcher's crack and pushed it in. Fletcher moaned and pulled back from the kiss, turning to see what had happened. He saw Gabe's face smiling, and he nodded back, smiling, and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Luke felt left out, so he grabbed some of the baby oil and used it to lube up Fletcher's dick. He then bent a bit over in front of Fletcher's hard penis, and Fletcher thrusted inside the boy.

Fletcher was loving this. He had a penis in his butthole, and his penis was in another boy's butthole. He thrusted back and forth, moaning from intense pleasure that he had never before discovered. He heard the boy in front of him moan as well, and sometimes he even heard phrases such as "Oh god, that hurts" and "No! I don't want to", but he also heard things such as "Oh yes! It's so good!" and "Don't stop!".

Suddenly, he heard Gabe moaning loudly behind him, before he felt a wet sensation inside of his butt. Gabe had just cummed inside of Fletcher's butthole. That was it for Fletcher, and he gave a last big thrust far into Luke's butthole, making him scream loudly from pain and pleasure as he fired several bursts of cum inside Luke. Luke moaned as Fletcher pulled out, and Fletcher realized that the boy had experienced not only one, but several orgasms during the period of their sexual affairs.

The three then got together and kissed each other at the same time, making love with their tongues as they were all hard again. This time it was Gabe's turn. He got on his knees before Luke, and sucked his dick. Luke seemed to be in heaven, and he had his eyes closed, thrusting back and forth. Fletcher grabbed ahold of his dick and pumped it, watching the two boys having fun. Then he looked at Luke's face as he realized Luke was having an orgasm, and Gabe was still going.

Luke moaned loudly, and Fletcher was at his limit as he squirted his cum all over Gabe's head and Luke's crotch. Gabe pulled back and they then proceeded to clean themselves off and go to take a nap in Gabe's bedroom.

So how was that? I'll be making more hot stuff here later, so don't worry! There may be new characters involved as well! Stay put!


	3. THis story ended :(

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating any stories lately.

This story will never be finished, and I will most likely be starting new stories soon.

Feel free to PM me any suggestions for stories!

I do not do female nudity/sexuality nor a female POV. Boys only! :)

- Anonygay


End file.
